


Are you okay with it?

by TuttiFrootie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: It's smut, m8. It's good, it's kinky, it's got Komaeda being submissive and needy. What more can you ask for?





	Are you okay with it?

His bed was really comfortable. About as comfortable as your own, actually, but something about the whole situation felt so welcoming and fluffy. The soft strands of his messy white hair, his gentle and warm breaths, the weight of his head in your lap. The contact with his body tickled your skin in the most pleasant of ways, so you always found yourself holding him closer to you, looking to feel all of him.  
Your attention shifts from his breathing to the sound of a page being turned. You smile a little. He read so much.  
"Komaeda."  
"Hm?" he said, looking up at you.  
"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."  
He raises his soft cheeks in a flustered smile. His goofy expression persists even as he returns to his book, but he didn't seem to be concentrating on it anymore.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No. I'm just... enjoying these moments."  
You quickly let out a bit of air in a muted giggle.  
"Komaeda-kun, remember that I love you," you lean in, closing your eyes.  
"I love you too, Y/N."  
He raises his chin and slowly presses his tender lips against yours in a kiss that makes a little adrenaline rush through your heart.  
"Komaeda..." you press your thighs together.  
He lifts himself by his forearms and then sits up onto his knees. The second kiss was more passionate. You cupped his cheeks while he pulled you in with one arm above your waist and the other on the back of your head, a gesture that almost led you to sit in his lap, pressing against him. But you pulled away, steadied your breathing and moved back against the bedpost. You were subtly humping the mattress, but your legs were relaxed, stretched out to him.  
You quietly called out his name and lifted the front of your skirt to reveal your panties.  
He stutters yours and suddenly the little confidence he had dissipates.  
"Sit here."  
He approaches you shyly and you encourage him to come closer to you.  
"Sit right here."  
He doesn't go against your words, so as uncomfortable as it may make him, he lays down on his stomach and places his mouth and chin right against your warmth, helplessly taking a whiff of your fertility.  
"Good. Now stay like that."  
You grab the book and continue where you presume he left off.  
"Y/N," he calls out to you, but you give him no response.  
It's easy to forget he's capable of such things given his frail skin and girly face, but under his innocent appearance, he is a man. Left to his own devices, he becomes nothing but a slave to the urge to breed, and he doesn't even know it.  
"Unf, ahh... No..."  
Otherwise each muffled breath and moan wouldn't be leaving his chest heavier, changing his expression from initial embarrassment and hesitation to needy acceptance.  
"Haah... Haah!"  
His hitched and quick breaths turn greedy and he moves his hips up and down against the mattress, invisibly to you, until he gives in and pokes his tongue out, gliding it along your clothed slit. He starts nuzzling your soft lips, grazing his teeth up and down and tensing the tip of his tongue at your entrance. He smells, tastes and sucks the fabric of your underwear, eventually deciding to grab onto its waistband.  
He looks up at you for approval or rejection, but you offer no reaction. He wants to pull away, because he's trash, because he's disgusting, weak filth that doesn't deserve such purity, but his head is stuck in place by your soft, wet heat. He was so hard. Bulging and pulsing upon the bedsheets, with the feeling of tension spreading all the way from below his abdominal muscles to his balls. He's trying to think as clearly as he can, but his head is a jumble of animalistic images rather than words. The realisation that he's there, right there, and there's a sweet fertile pussy right in front of him. Waiting for him. He could do so much. Even trash like him. The rational part of him forbid it harshly, but you've been willing this whole time. Maybe... Maybe...  
He gulped and pulled your panties low enough to expose your clit, immediately wrapping his lips to suck it, then continued dragging them down till your entrance was visible. He eyes the seeping wet spot on the cotton, connected to it, and moans.  
He lowers his tongue to your warm hole, inserting it all as deep as he could, then pushes in two fingers. The tightness makes sliding them in and out of you difficult, even as he coats them in your sticky juices with each movement he's stretching you out. He goes faster and faster, leading up to a speed where his knuckes slap against your flesh, waking something in his brain that urges him to guide his left hand to his zipper and cup his completely stiff erection. Slapping. He's blushing hard and halfheartedly hopes you can't see him, but he strokes himself from the bottom to his tip, feeling the tougher underside of his cock with this thumb. Pushing so hard onto the mattress while tensing his inner thighs made his crotch go numb, but he was too desperate for pleasure not to ignore it. A particularly wonderful slap forced his hips into a deeper stroke, gliding his cock out of his underwear and directly onto the bedsheets, which it stained with a thick trail of precum.  
He couldn't stand this any longer. He looked up into your eyes once again, but more determined this time, perhaps hiding a sort of frustration because it was not enough. He needed something more. Something wet and hot and smooth.  
He had no idea what these thoughts were and where they came from but they were stronger than him. He tucked himself back in sloppily and pulled the zipper up.  
"Y/N..."  
"Ah, you're finally done?"  
He looks down for a split second then faces you again, his eyes overcome by a blurry pink haze. He's embarrassed and almost pouting, and yet a small sound still comes out of his mouth.  
"Are you okay with...?"  
"With?"  
"I... I... I really want to feel you. P-please. Are you okay with it?"  
"Yes."  
He sighed in relief and practically jumped at your neck to kiss you, grinding his hard cock against your puffy pussy, causing the lips to follow his strokes. His fingers unbutton your shirt quickly and your fatty breasts pop out, him nuzzling his nose into your cleavage, fiddling with your bra. You unclip it and take off your clothes. He follows, throwing off his T-shirt and pants, dragging down his boxers last. He's breathing erratically to say the least. The friction of the air in each inhale and exhale is incredibly rough. It makes sense, considering how ravagingly hard he was. This was his first time, after all. Of course he's nervous.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am. I love you, Komaeda."  
"Then... I'll do my best."  
You spread your legs to welcome him in deep, and he lets out husky moans even before he's entered you, simply getting off to fantasies of you. He pushes in closer and closer, working his way further your ticklish lips and into your velvety smooth yet ridgey walls.  
When your loving hole envelops him, he moans so loudly it resembles a scream, which he follows with other smaller screams and combined with the abrupt roll of his hips, he looks as if he's riding out his orgasm. After being pressed painfully hard against your cervix, he pulls away, then thrusts three more times, just as deeply and passionately. He massages your entrance with his flesh and streches you out with his underside, the sensation reaching your ass a little as well.  
"Y/N, I'm close... Can I?"  
"Try to calm down a little."  
"Okay."  
He stands still inside you in an attempt to relax. His eyes travel all over your body, from your breasts to your hips, your hands and your face. Gently, he rubs your skin, bending for another kiss. He sucks your nipples and shifts the position of his hands around your abdomen and chest. Lust burns in his lower region again and he begins to push, you bucking backwards in response to each movement. He's still hitting your womb powerfully, but his thrusts are longer. Your entrance starts to feel sore by the time he lets himself go, but you don't have time to think about that because he's this close to filling you with his sticky, hot cum. He's breathing roughly and slapping his balls against you even more so, pleasuring you and himself both with the delicious friction your bodies provided. The tension is so high, his body is shaking and jolts of electricity run through his muscles.  
"Ngh!... Y... N. I'm... I'm coming, ah! Haa-hh. Haa-hh..."  
The warm substance tucked away in his balls finally made its way into your womb, splurting out in thick, creamy threads. He milked himself dry, pumping you for minutes even after his blissful orgasm ended. He inevitably grunted at the pain in his sensitive tip and tensed his balls one last time before pulling out enough to look at your face and dropping on top of you in something akin to a small free fall. He positions his body next to yours and pulls the covers over the two of you.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Komaeda."  
"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you lovable bastards <3


End file.
